Warmth
by celtics534
Summary: Missing HBP moments. Harry contemplated the fact that Ginny can create warmth within him, just by giving him a simple hug.


**The idea of this came from the song** _ **Warmth**_ **by Bastille. I thought it worked well with the idea of** _ **his best form of comfort**_ **that is mentioned within the books. I figured there was a moment, or a few, that would have helped Harry define those feelings.**

* * *

Harry was never one for touching. He never really liked to hug people. Sure, he hugged Mrs. Weasley a few times. And yeah, he hugged Hermione once or twice, but he never really asked for the contact. Ron and his brothers like to clap him on the back and that was fine, but typically he didn't go around hugging people.

It wasn't until he started dating Ginny Weasley that Harry decided hugs weren't so bad. Harry felt like Ginny hugs had special powers. Any time he was wrapped into her arms, Harry felt better. It didn't matter if they were out on the grounds, in the common room, or just a brief meeting between classes. Harry was certain that Ginny had powers that was unknown to him.

A week after they started dating was a perfect example of this. It was an average Thursday breakfast. Ron was eating enough for three people, Hermione was reading the paper, and Harry was sitting next to Ginny holding her hand under the table. Harry had purposely chosen porridge so he wouldn't need to use a knife.

"So anyone we know die?" Ron asked, mouth full of sausage. Ginny rolled her eyes up at the sky, while Hermione glared at Ron.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ron. How many times have you been told that in your life?" Hermione shot at the red haired boy.

Ginny snorted, "Between you and mum. It has to be at least a thousand times." Harry and Hermione laughed, while Ron glared at his sister.

"To answer your question Ron, no one we know, but another muggle family has been killed." Hermione had a focus calm in her voice. Harry knew what she was feeling, he was feeling it too. Everyone wanted a way to stop all the destruction and killing, and Harry knew it would come down to him. _Neither can live while the other survives_.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing it out slowly. He knew there was nothing he could do right now. Dumbledore was looking for a horcrux, but that didn't make the attacks happening feel like they would eventually end.

"Harry?" Ron's voice brought him out of his head. "You ready for Transfigurations mate?" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all looking at him.

"Yeah. Sorry just was thinking." He said trying to sound off hand. He didn't really want to talk about how he was starting to feel guilty for people getting hurt. He knew he was being crazy. He couldn't do anything about it, but still...

"Why don't you guys go ahead," Ginny suggested. Ron was looking at his sister doubtfully, Hermione on the other hand understood and grabbed Ron by the arm.

"Good idea Ginny! We can make sure we get the best seat, and make sure we save Harry a seat." She was starting to pull him towards the Entrance Hall.

Harry could barely hear Ron's retort of, "Hermione we alway sit in the same spot, why the hell would we need to save a seat?"

Ginny turned to face Harry. Her brown eyes searching his. He wanted to turn away, he didn't want her to see his fears and concerns, but he just couldn't pull his attention from her. She didn't speak, she just stared. She was pulling information out of his eyes.

Finally she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into her warm embrace, and Harry couldn't resist it. It was welcoming and friendly. He put his arms around her small form. It was as if her embrace was melting all his problems away. Her body gave him a comfort he was not use.

"You don't need to tell me, Harry," Ginny whispered. "Just know if you want to talk, I will be ready to listen." She then removed herself from his arms and stood up. Harry wanted to protest. He didn't want to leave for class, he wanted to stay in her arms all day.

She smiled down at him and offered him her hand. "You know, I was looking for someone to walk me to defense. Do you know anyone who would be interested?"

Harry grabbed her hand, letting her pull him off the bench. He couldn't help but smile back at her. "I may know someone, will anyone one do?"

Ginny laughed, "No of course not I have standards. I think maybe a certain quidditch captain will do."

Harry leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, remembering they were in the Great Hall. He led her towards the Entrance Hall.

From that moment on Harry always craved hugs from Ginny. She made him feel warm. It was as if within her arms, nothing could reach him. In a world that was cold and harsh, Ginny Weasley had the power to keep everything bad out. Her warmth kept him safe from the world.

When sitting out by the lake, A week after the incident in the Great Hall, Harry couldn't help but marvel at her. Harry had his back against a tree. Ginny had her head in his lap as she lay on the grass, her herbology book open over her head. He couldn't help but think they moved into the dating the scene way to smoothly. With Cho he had been awkward from the first moment, but with Ginny… There was no awkwardness.

The more he thought about it, his relationship with Ginny had already surpassed his with Cho. He had always found Cho attractive, but when they tried to talk, there had been nothing. With Ginny, he could talk to her all day. And of course she was beautiful as well, There was no doubting that.

Suddenly she placed her book down on her chest, "Anything you want to discuss? You've been looking at me for about ten minutes."

Had he been watching her for ten minutes? He surely hoped not. He was supposed to be studying too. She now had her eyes trained on him. Harry felt a slight blush creep on to his cheeks.

"No… Not really," Harry said trying to prevent the pink tinge traveling from across his face.

Ginny gave him a knowing look. A smile forming across her lips. "Oh so nothing is on your mind at all. Not a single thought?" Her voice contained a hint of teasing.

Harry laughed, "No, nothing." She decided to sit up, she placed her book in the grass. Turning her body so she positioned in front of him, straddling his legs. Ginny placed her her arms on his shoulders.

"Harry," Ginny said in a slight sing song voice. "What were you thinking?" She moved her face inches away from his. Her intoxication scent preventing he from thinking clearly.

"It that," Harry started. He could feel her breath as she breathed in and out of her nose. "You and I…" He became distracted by her bewitching, bright brown eyes. He felt like he could swim in them. He mentally pulled himself out of his thoughts.

"It's just that you and I have gone from friends to… dating so… so - "

"Easily?" Ginny finished for him. Harry nodded affirmingly. She let out a small laugh, and pulled her head back slightly. "Yeah, I've been thinking that too. Is it a bad thing?"

Harry shook his head, making her laugh again. Harry tried to swallow the rock in throat that had formed. He breathed in, "Actually I think it's a very good thing. I mean," He wanted to make sure he explained himself well.

"I'm really glad that we're so normal with each other. I mean I was so awkward with -" Harry cut himself off. He didn't know if he should talk about his ex girlfriend in front of his new one. He looked at Ginny seeking confirmation to continue. Her eyes showed amusement, he took that as a good sign.

"Cho was such a fiasco. I mean I couldn't even find something to talk about with her, but with you…" He let his words hang.

Ginny cocked her head at him, "With me there is no awkward, meaning less chats?"

Harry nodded again. He was so glad she understood what he was trying to get at.

"Yeah I had the same issue with Michael," Ginny said her face was one of pondering. "And Dean now that I come to think of it. It felt… weird." She finished her sentence lamel. Then she smiled at him radiently. "But that must because they weren't famous enough. I mean I make sure I go for the biggest and brightest. I mean your Harry Bloody Potter." She started to laugh, and Harry couldn't help but join her.

When she stopped laughing she said, "Or maybe it has to do with the fact that we started our relationship on a high note. I mean really, who kisses a girl in front of their entire house. Their entire house that includes the girl's brother and ex boyfriend." Harry could feel the heat come back to his face with a vengeance, as he blushed again.

"Well Ginny," Harry said trying to sound suave, and most likely failing. "I'm Bloody Harry Potter. I mean I never do anything half assed do I?"

Ginny laughed then moved her face close to his again. Harry got another brief whiff of her sensational flowery smell.

"I'll give you that one, Potter." She said keeping her voice low. "You sure did make an entrance and impression." Then she placed her lips on his.

If her embraces caused him to feel distant from everyone but her, her kisses made him feel like he was lost to the world. He couldn't think about Voldemort or horcruxes. He didn't care what Ron would say if he saw them together. Harry only could focus on her. She gave him solace from all the horrible things happening in the world.

When they finally separated from each other the sun had started to fall. A chill had enclosed the air, making Ginny shiver slightly.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked. "Do you want to go in? I mean it's almost dinner time anyways"

Ginny smirked at him. "We still have some time before dinner. I'll just have to use you to keep me warm won't I?" She moved her body so she was facing the lake, pressing her back into his chest. Without thought he placed his arms around her waist, tilting his head forward so it rested on her shoulder.

Ginny let out a long sigh. "Hermione is going to kill me. In her mind I wasted another Sunday. She keeps telling me off for not studying more, but really." Ginny snorted. "I would much rather be doing this."

Harry smiled. "I agree. You don't really need to study more anyways. You have already studied more than Ron and I combined last year, and we did fine."

Ginny let out a low laugh. "Don't let Hermione hear you say that. She will lock me in my room and throw away the key."

"I would break you out."

"Oh there is that hero complex everyone warned me about."

Harry laughed. "Is it a bad thing?"

"Not when your saving me from Hermione and her study schedules." Ginny turned her head and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "It's one of the many things that makes you Harry, and I can't fault you for that."

"What would be my reward for saving you from the dreaded homework planner?" Harry asked slyly.

"Well what is the cost of one hero deed?"

"Well from you Miss. Weasley I won't settle for anything less than a kiss."

Ginny patted her chin, considering the price, then she let out a fake dramatic sigh. "Well I guess if that's the price hero actions are going for these days, I guess I don't have a choice." Then she turned her body a full one eighty, making her face him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I will only accept the best."

Harry nodded. He leaned in close, making sure to keep his eyes on hers. "I think that can be arranged," He whispered. Then he closed the gap between them again. He felt the rest of the world fade again as he focused on her. On Ginny.

"OI!" A voice next to his ear pulled him back to the real world. He and Ginny turned to see what had come to their area. Tall and freckled stood Ginny's brother. Ron was rolling his eyes at them. "Come on." Ron spoke to them again. "It's dinner time and then Hermione says Ginny needs to study."

Ginny stood up and offered her hand to Harry, pulling him up with her. "I knew she was going to stick me with work. Good thing we made the most of the afternoon."

Ron groaned, "I didn't hear that." Then he lead the way towards the castle muttering about sisters and their ability to steal best mates. Harry and Ginny followed behind him, holding hands.

Even something as trivial as holding Ginny's hand brought warmth to Harry, he couldn't help but notice as they trudged behind a slightly annoyed brother. It seemed to him that any form of contact with her equaled warmth, comfort. He turned to her and pressed a light kiss on her cheek as they walked.

"Don't make me turn around!" Ron yelled back at them without turn around to look at them. Ginny rolled her eyes affectionately at her brother, then grinned at Harry. Her smile hit him like a warm ray of sunlight. _Maybe it wasn't just physical contact_ , he thought as they continued making their way back towards the castle.


End file.
